


Loki's Time-Traveling Wife

by Azulastalker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulastalker/pseuds/Azulastalker
Summary: Donna accidentally marries Loki during a trip to Asgard. Her usual sassiness occurs. One-shot.





	Loki's Time-Traveling Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Since accidentally marrying people seems to happen a lot in Doctor Who, I decided to write what would happen if a companion accidentally married Loki, the god who tried to take over the world. I chose Donna because she's so sassy it makes it all that much better.

The Doctor and Donna ran as fast as they could down the gorgeous halls of Asgard. They occasionally looked behind themselves while running. A golden door came up on their left and the Doctor opened it before they both ran inside, closing it after themselves. It was a bedroom and the two quickly ran and hid under the bed.

"I can't believe you got me into this." Donna huffed.

"Me?! ME?! I'm sorry, but I don't remember ever saying 'Donna, go drink the liquid in that cup while reciting exactly what King Odin tells you to!' In fact, why would you even do that?" The Doctor retaliated.

"I was trying new experiences!" Donna hissed.

"Well now you're married to Prince Loki. Good job!"

"Oh shut up!"

They both quieted down when they heard footsteps and voices outside of the door. The door opened and both held their breaths as the footsteps got closer. Soon black boots were in their line of sight. Slightly more golden boots joined them.

"They're here." The black boots' owner said.

Donna opened her mouth in shock and the Doctor put his hand over her mouth.

"We will find her." Golden boots said. "They went in this direction, away from the Doctor's TARDIS. They are still here. You will have your wife."

Donna stared at the Doctor with a look that said "Fix this!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. He slid backwards and stood up from under the bed. Confused, Donna did the same. On the other side of the bed was Odin and Loki.

"Actually," The Doctor began, "she's not considered an Asgardian until she has eaten the golden apple, which grants immortality. And one can only eat the golden apple when they have been proven worthy, which she hasn't. So she can't stay on Asgard." He paused. "And Asgardian weddings aren't recognized on Earth . . . yet. So Donna here can go back home to Earth and technically not be married. But here on Asgard, she is. Both of you are." He looked to Loki. "But let's say she disappears for a while, goes and enjoys space and time, and you're not sure if she's dead or alive. If enough time passes, then you could be considered a widower and marry. Again. To someone that won't run away immediately after the ceremony."

Donna glared at the Doctor. Both Asgardians stared at the Doctor, thoughtful looks on their faces. He continued.

"So . . . Donna doesn't have to stay here." The Doctor concluded. "In fact the only reason we're having this problem is because she likes to drink and say questionable things without question."

He stared at her pointedly. Donna scoffed at him. Odin stared at the two, deep in thought.

"You are right. She cannot stay on Asgard until she has been proven worthy. And the marriage is void on Earth. She is free to go." Odin said.

"But Father-!" Loki protested.

"No! He is right. The Doctor is right. He will keep his companion until either she had proven herself worthy or Earth recognizes Asgard and its marriages."

"Which won't happen until 2138." The Doctor whispered into Donna's ear. She smiled.

"So go forth, Donna Noble. Enjoy the life the Doctor has given you. Hopefully we will see you again, and soon." Odin finished.

The Doctor and Donna smiled widely.

"Yeah. Really soon." Donna said. The Doctor elbowed her. "Right. Gotta go. Space adventures."

The two nearly ran out of the room.


End file.
